Lum's Enemy-Return of Ran
by Anime Onie
Summary: Ran has returned, with another mission of revenge... will her plan work this time? Song fic story please... read... *^ ^*


****

Urusai Yatasura - Lum's Enemy/ Return of Ran Chan

A Song Fan Fiction By Anime Onie

Author's Note - Please, Read and Review… I did my best at adapting a story to the song words... the song words are from the UY second movie-Beautiful dreamer… Hm…I hope you all like… 

*^ ^*

Updated---) Thanks for your reviews…Firstly, I'd like to say when saying "Lum" it sounds to me like "Lumu", but for your convenience, it will become plain Lum… Secondly, Thank you for informing me of the fact that Ran also calls Ataru "Darling"…Greatly appreciated!!

...\…/…   
*^ _ ^* (Supposed to Be the Demon Mara…Ah My Goddess….)

--------------------)(---------------------

Lum is hanging of Ataru's arm, while floating beside him. Megane and his group are watching Ataru enviously. Shinobu is walking beside Mendou, both are glaring at Ataru. Ataru, unaware of all the deathly stares, throws his head back and yawns. Lum glances at Ataru and giggles. "Darling!" she sighs. Ataru turns his head away from Lum. Ataru suddenly lets out his trademark laugh. *need to hear it to know it…* Lum stares confused at Ataru. Mendou, Shinobu, Megane and his group glare at Ataru, then look to see what he is laughing at. They are all staring at a girl. She is smiling back at Ataru. Lum lets out a gasp. The girl hops over to Lum and Ataru. 

****

Once Again, You've become Capricious

Ataru tries to escape from Lum's grasp. She spins backwards, but quickly reaches out and catches his hand. Ataru frowns, but a look of fear quickly appears on his face. "Darling!" Focusing her energy, Lum electrocutes Ataru. "ARGGGGHHH!!!" Ataru is smoking. "You haven't changed Lum…" the girl comments. Lum bears her teeth in jealousy. "Ran… You being here…That means you haven't changed either!" Ran smirks and flicks her pink hair over her shoulder. "This time, my revenge will be complete!" Turning her back, Ran swings her hips as she walks away . Lum watches her walk off, then hugs Ataru tightly. Shinobu sighs, and walks off, leaving the pair to their usual arguments. Mendou quickly hurries to catch up with Shinobu. Megane and his friends quickly gather and plan their revenge on Ataru. Lum nuzzles into Ataru. "Darling…"

Ataru has finally escaped from Lum. "Ah!" he sighs with relief. "Now that Lum is gone, I can find Ran Chan!" Sneaking around, Ataru hears footsteps, and quickly ducks into a hiding spot. The footsteps stop. Ataru peers around, and is surprised to see its Ran Chan! Jumping out, Ataru quickly starts to romance her. "Darling!" Ataru stops short. Looking up at her, he is enlightened. "Yes my Ran Chan?" She smiles at him, and winks. "Darling I want to be with you." Ataru is surprised. He smiles idiotically. "Will you to come back to my home?" she smiles, and leans in towards him. "DARLING!" Jumping from shock, Ataru is electrocuted by Lum's energy. "LUM!" Ataru is mad at Lum, and starts to storm off. "Darling? Darling!" Lum tries to chase after Ataru, but is blocked off by Ran. "Excuse me! I can't let you go, Darling is mine!" Lum frowns. "Darling…Darling is mine! Let me through!" Unbeknownst to both the girls, Sakura Sensei is watching. She sighs with disgust. "Another Baka in love with that Moron Ataru…" She mutters to herself.

****

I'm sad, we're finished now aren't we?

Lum arrives home, only to find Ataru ogling women on the television. Ataru barely notices that Lum has arrived home. "Darling?" She prompts. Ataru has drool dripping from his mouth. "Darling!?" Ataru laughs. The women are jumping up and down. Lum's eyes start to waver. Turning away, Lum runs into Ten Chan. "Lum, I'm bored!" Ten Chan is astonished to see that Lum is despondent. "Lum?" Lum has her mind elsewhere, and walks silently past Ten Chan. Ten Chan looks at where Lum came from. He is furious to see Ataru drooling over the TV. "ATARU!" he squeaks. Ataru looks at who is yelling at him. He sees Ten Chan, and is furious that the pipsqueak is interrupting him! "NANI!?" Ten Chan pouts. "You've upset Lum again!" 

Floating up to Ataru's face, Ten Chan glares at Ataru, who in turn glares back. Putting his hand up, Ataru pushes Ten Chan roughly away. Ten Chan fumes. "You'll be sorry if Lum leaves you!" he threats. Ataru waves his hand, telling Ten to go away. Blind with rage, Ten Chan quickly goes off to find Lum. He finds her packing up her small amount of personal items, and placing them in a bag. "Lum, I know you want to leave, but Ataru does love you…" Ten Chan tries to explain. "Ten Chan, it's not like you to defend Darling!" Ten Chan blushes, then frowns. "Well, that Baka needs to learn how to respect you, Lum!" Lum smiles. "Ten Chan, Darling doesn't need me any more! He has found someone else now!" Ten Chan sighs. He knows Lum is wrong, but arguing Lum is a death trap! 

****

You're dreaming of that girl again, I bet!

The sky above has darkened, and a full moon is shining in the starlit sky. Lum looks over at Ataru, who is laughing and smiling in his sleep. He rolls over, and starts to sleep-talk out loud. "Ran Chan! Don't do that!" Lum stands up. Ten Chan senses Lum moving around. "Lum?" "Sshh Ten Chan, Darling is sleeping!" Ten Chan gets up.

****

With a sigh I say "So Long" in my dream

"Lum, if you're leaving, I'm going with you!" Lum sighs, but nods. "Darling, Okasan, Otousan, it would be better for them all if we both left, and let them go back to how it was…" Lum's voice wavers, and Ten Chan can see she has tears streaming down her face. 

****

She's an angel, No! She's a devil.

"Lum, Ataru is sleeping, it is just a dream…"   
"Ten Chan! It might be Darling's dream, but in real life, Darling…Darling…" turning away, Lum sheds the Human clothes she has worn while living with Ataru, revealing her tiger skin bikini. Walking to the window, Lum pulls back the curtain to reveal her spaceship hovering there. "Ran is pretty, and Darling has shown me that he would rather be her Darling, and she has told me that he is her Darling anyway!" Lum stamps her foot. "Rgh! You Baka Ran!" Lum's face is red as a tomato. "I wont let her have Darling so easily!" jumping into her spaceship, Lum smiles sinfully, and steers off to put into practice a plan she quickly thought up. Ten Chan is confused. "What just happened?" he mutters. Floating back to his bed, he turns over and falls asleep.

****

Oh, as far as you're concerned, she's a girl setting a sweet trap

Ran is sitting in front of a mirror, admiring herself. She smirks at the reflection in the mirror. "As soon as Lum leaves, Darling will be all mine!" she laughs. "Lum, that Baka! She never once appreciated Darling…but I will. All I have to do is get Lum to leave forever!" smiling cruelly, Ran sighs blissfully. There is a flash of light, and Lum appears behind Ran. She is shocked to see Lum. "Lum…" standing up, and turning to face the alien princess, Ran smirks. Lum glares at the siren. "If you want my Darling, you'll have to fight for him!" Lum demands. Ran is amazed at Lum's bold request, but nods her head. "Darling will be the one to choose one of us. No outside influence. Agreed?" Lum laid out her conditions. Ran quickly thought them over, and nodded. "Agreed."

****

Your Love is Paradise

Ataru is rudely woken up by Ten Chan using his Fire breath to torch him. "Why you little…!" chasing Ten Chan down the stairs, Ataru trips over his own feet, and tumbles down the stairs. "Ow…" Ataru opens his eyes, and sees Lum upside down. "Darling!" She cries out. Her smile fades. "Darling, why are you upside down?" Ataru realises he is the one upside down, and upon seeing Ten Chan behind Lum, jumps up and proceeds to chase him. "BAKA!" Jumping up, Ataru tries to grab Ten Chan by the feet. "Shimta!" Ten Chan was just out of reach, and Ataru starts to fall backwards. Ataru, preparing for the worst, closes his eyes tight. "Nani?" he opens his eyes, only to see Lum's smiling face. "Darling! Leave Ten Chan alone!" Placing Ataru on the ground, Lum returned to what she was doing. "Lum…" Ataru had never seen Lum be so nice or happy before! Looking over Lum's shoulder, Ataru fell backwards. Lum was making breakfast! "Lum, whose is that?" Lum turns to face Ataru. Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek, and laughed. Turning back to the bench, she started to talk to herself. "It's for Darling! Darling has never had breakfast made by Lum before!" 

****

And so often it seemed

Ataru was in such a daze, he obeyed Lum as she told him what to do. "Here you go, Darling!" Lum smiled, and watched as Ataru started to eat what she had made for him. "Is it alright?" Lum looks slightly worried. Ataru looks at Lum. 'Lum…she made this for me?' Ataru was confused, but sat and ate it anyway. "Mmm, good…" He complimented Lum, who was beaming from ear to ear. Throwing herself at him, she accidentally electrocuted Ataru. "Darling!" Ataru felt sore from the shock, but seeing Lum's happy face made him feel strange. "Lum! Get off!" jumping up, Ataru quickly ran from the kitchen, and up to his room. "Lum" he whispered to himself. "Lum, I... Lo…" Shaking his head Ataru finished getting ready for school.

****

"I love you" was on the tip of my tongue

Lum had adapted Ataru's school uniform again, and was clinging to his arm. Looking at Lum, Ataru felt his heart thump. Lum was so pretty, and she was his! "Lum…" Lum looked puzzled. "Hai, Darling?" "Lum…" Ataru knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't emerge from his mouth! "Lum, uh, well…" Lum looked eagerly at Ataru. Looking towards the front, Ataru noticed that Ran is standing there! She was dressed in school uniform, but it fitted Ran so nicely, it had Ataru drooling from his mouth. Looking back at Lum, Ataru knew what he had to do. "LUM LEAVE ME ALONE!" pulling his arm from Lum's grip, he quickly ran off towards Ran.

****

Now you've put your arms around her slim waist

Lum stared after Ataru. He had caught up with Ran, and was talking to her. Hurt and confused, Lum felt her temper flare, but she remembered the deal they had made. Megane and the rest of the Lum lovers group came up from behind her. "Lum." They glared at Ataru. "Do you want us to go and get him?" Lum turned and smiled at the group of boys. "Let Darling be. We'll see who he decides on." The boys were confused, but accepted Lum's request. Turning back towards Ataru, Lum tried to remain calm when she saw Ataru hug Ran and walk off towards the school together.

****

I'm sad, we're finished now, aren't we?

Shinobu walked up behind Lum. She guessed that Ataru had dumped Lum for another girl again. "Lum? Are you okay?" Lum smiled at the boys and Shinobu, then proceeded to float to school herself. 

****

Shall we erase our memories forever?

Arriving in class, Lum saw that Ataru was already seated, with Ran. Lum feels as her heart has dropped. Looking up, Lum can see Ataru Laughing with Ran. Lum's face heats up. 'Well, I know where I'm not wanted!' Turning her back to Ataru, Lum hops her way out the window and flies to Ataru's home. Ten Chan is sitting at the window. "Lum! You just left awhile ago!" Lum's has her head down, but Ten Chan can sense she's upset. "Lum?"   
"Ten Chan! Wahah!" 

Lum bursts into tears. "Ran, she's Win…Winning!" Ten Chan is furious. "That BAKA Ataru!" Lum hushes Ten Chan. "If Darling stays with Ran, if Ran Wins, We'll go home, Ten Chan. Then I'll forget all about Darling. I'll go home, and erase all my memories. And then…" Lum pauses. "And then, I'll marry Rei…" she trails off. Ten Chan is shocked and disgusted. He can see Lum is Desperate. "I don't want too! But if Darling doesn't want me, then I'll have too…" Laying down, Lum pulls a blanket over herself and quietly cries herself to sleep. Ten Chan watches her, then frowns. "Ataru, You Baka…"

****

With a sigh I say "So Long" in my dream

"Yoo Hoo! I'm home!" Ataru yells, opening the door. He stops, seeing he is face to face with Ten Chan. "Yo! Jari-Ten!" Ten Chan loses his temper. "Don't Jari-Ten Me!" Taking a deep breath, Ten Chan exhales with a powerful blast of fire. "NANI?!?!" Ataru is equally mad. "Lum is SLEEPING! BE QUIET!" he orders Ataru. Ataru Sniggers. "It's your loss, Ataru." Ten Chan sighs as he floats up the stairs. Lum is awake when he enters the room. "Lum, Ataru is home…" Ten Chan murmurs. She turns to face Ten Chan. "Ready to go home, Ten Chan?" Ten Chan stammers. "L…Lum!…" He trails off. Lum turns to the window. Her voice wavers. "Darling… Darling has invited Ran over. Ran has won. We have to leave… so Ran can take my place…" Ten Chan floats over to Lum, and she hugs him. Jumping from the windowsill, she lands on her spaceship. Taking one last look at the house where she had spent so many happy days with Ataru, she closes the door, and steers her way to her home planet. 

****

She's Venus, No! She's a beast

Ataru is dancing with himself around his room. There is a knock at the door, and Ataru's eyes light up. Greeted by a drooling boy, Ran cries with delight. "Darling!" Hugging Ataru to her chest, she smirks. Leading Ran to his room, Ataru shows her where to sit. Sitting on a chair, Ataru watches as Ran examines his room. Turning back to Ataru she lets out a laugh. Ataru is confused. His mouth drops open as she starts to transform. "NANI!!!" The pretty girl he had invited over was no longer pretty! 

A strange noise came from Ataru's mouth. Ran wasn't as nice as she seemed after all, but a cruel hearted vixen. Ataru let out a shriek. Ran laughs. "Now that Lum has gone, this planet, and you, are mine to rule!" Ran advanced towards Ataru, when she suddenly fell down. Ataru was relieved to see the Megane and his friends had arrived, and knocked Ran out. "ATARU! WHERE"S LUM?" Megane orders. Ataru suddenly realises. "Lum! Lum…isn't here!" She hasn't shocked him for days, and now she isn't even around. She hasn't been angry, or jealous. Ataru gasps. "Lum! She's planned this all along! She's left!" Ataru slides to the ground. He is about to get up, but suddenly barraged by The Lum lovers group with bats.

****

Oh, as far as I'm concerned, she's the girl who destroyed my dream of love

Ten Chan watches Lum as she steers her ship through space. Memories of her and Ataru flash in her head. "Darling!" Lum speeds up. "I have to get home, and forget Darling! Darling, why did you pick Ran, why Ran?" Lum asks herself. Ten Chan sits behind Lum and looks worried. Lum has tears welling in her eyes. "My Darling…Darling…"

****

Your Love is paradise!

After being almost killed by Megane and his friends, Ataru realises his mistake. Ran was just using him, and remembers all the times Lum protected him. "Lum…" Ataru looks around his room, and notices a piece of paper stuck to the window. It's a note left by Lum and Ten Chan. "Darling…" Ataru gasps. "Darling, you chose Ran, so now I have to leave. I miss you forever, Bai Bai Darling, Love Lum…" There is some scribble at the bottom. Ataru peers in closer to read it. "Ataru, you BAKA! Leave Lum Alone, or you'll be sorry! Ten Chan." Ataru growls. "Why you little…!" Dropping the note, Ataru sighs. "LUM!"

****

But since it can't return, I bit my lip on "I Love You"

Ataru has spent two days without Lum! Everyone is mad at him, because he made Lum leave. Ataru feels lonely with out Lum's usual antics! "Lum! Come back!" Ataru sighs. Walking along the street to school, he is roughly and pulled into a shadowed ally way. Megane glares at Ataru. "Call Back LUM!" he yells. "I don't know how to contact her." Ataru hastily replies. Megane smirks. "You wanted Lum to leave. ISN'T THAT SO!" Megane advances towards Ataru. "I want to tell Lum I… I…" Ataru yells in self defence. Megane stops dead. "You want to tell Lum WHAT exactly?" Megane is curious. Ataru shakes his head. "NO NO NO NO!" Megane loses his temper. Calling his friends, Ataru cops another attack from the group. 

****

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe Love, is a boomerang tossed away.

Lum finally arrives home with Ten Chan. The family is grateful to see Lum home safely, But furious to hear that Ataru dumped her. "Leave Darling alone, Please." Lum begs them. Walking slowly away, her family respects her wishes. Ten Chan explains what happened after she is out of sight. Lum walks into her room. Looking out the window, she sits quietly. Ten Chan looks in. "Lum…" Ten Chan is worried. Lum has spent all the time since she got home looking out the window. Ten Chan quickly leaves when Lum stands up. Shaking her head, Lum smiles weakly. "Darling… Bai Bai…" walking off, Lum goes to see if she can remove her Memories of Ataru. 

****

She's an angel, No! She's a Devil.

Ataru is sore for being beaten up so much. Lying on his bed, there is a knock at his door. Putting his head up, Ataru shrieks when he sees it's Ran! "Get Away! Leave me alone! You made Lum leave!" Ran drops her head. "Darling!" she lunges at him. "You picked ME!!!" she shrieks. Ataru shakes his head. "I PICK LUM!" Ran snaps backwards. 

Ran lunges at Ataru, but he ducks out of the way. Sitting on the ground, Ran looks up with tears in her eyes. Ataru kneels beside her. "You want revenge on Lum, because she stole Rei from you…Lum is in love with me…Rei is all yours" Ataru falls backwards, finally realising that Lum is the only girl he wants, because she's the only girl he truly loves. Ran nods at the truth. Standing up, she bows to Ataru then leaves.

****

Oh as far as you're concerned, She's a girl setting a sweet trap.

Sitting on the windowsill, Lum is strangely serene. Ten Chan floats by and stops. He sighs. 'Lum has been there ever since she got home!' Lum sighs. "Darling…" "Lum" Ten Chan floats up to her. "Lum, are ready to forget…?" Lum shakes her head. "Just one more day… please…" Lum turns back to the window. Ten Chan shuts the door behind him as he leaves. Lum puts her head on her knees. "Darling, Why? …Why did you choose Ran? She's nothing but a… a Baka!"

****

Your Love is Paradise.

Lum knows deep inside, she'll never forget Ataru. Worried that Lum might do something drastic, Ten Chan quickly leaves Lum and goes in search of her parents. Finally returning, Ten Chan smiles secretly. "Lum, I'm returning home." Lum nods un-enthusiastically. "Bai Bai Ten Chan…Visit soon…" Ten Chan nods and leaves Lum to her sorrows. 

Ataru is half asleep when he suddenly feels warm. Opening his eyes, Ataru lets out a shriek. "Jari-Ten!" Ten Chan smirks. "Ataru… Have you had fun with Ran?" Ataru pushes Ten Chan away from him and sits up. "Ten Chan, you Baka! Ran has gone back to confess to Rei…" Ataru pauses, seeing the look of disgust of Ten Chan's face. Shaking his head, Ataru pauses before continuing. "Ten Chan…" Crawling onto his knees, Ataru crawls up to Ten Chan. "Ten Chan, Please take me to Lum…" 

****

But since it can't return, I bit my lip on "I Love You"

Ten Chan looks untroubled at Ataru. "Why? Why should I take you to Lum? Haven't you hurt Lum enough? Give me a reason why I should take you to Lum…" Ataru opens his mouth, but the words refuse to come forth. "Because… Because I…" Ten Chan frowns at Ataru. "You're not seeing Lum until I know why you want to see her! Until you tell me, I stay here!"

****

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe Love is a boomerang tossed away

"Dammit Jari-Ten! I'm going to sleep!" Rolling over, Ataru slowly drifts off to sleep. 

'Lum…why can't I say these words?' Turning over, Ataru squeezes his eyes shut. 'Lum…you said it all the time, why is it so hard for me too say?' rolling onto his back, Ataru relaxes his muscles. 'Lum…forgive me…' 

****

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe Love is a boomerang tossed away

Lum has finally made her decision. She will forget Ataru forever. Sniffing back her tears, Lum announces her decision to her family. "I will spend one last day with my memories of Darling!" Turning her back, Lum hastily makes a dash for her room before anyone can see her cry.

****

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe Love is a boomerang tossed away

Waking up the next morning, Ataru thinks back to the strange dream he had. Lum had been there, only she didn't love him the way she used too. She didn't even recognise Ataru… Ataru sighs. Life with out Lum meant no love… Ataru shudders. 'I don't want that life…' Standing up, Ataru comes face to face with Ten Chan. "Ah, Jari-Ten, you still here?" Ten Chan smirks. "I told ya, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want to see Lum!" Ataru waves his hand nonchalantly. "I don't care for Lum!" Frowning, Ten Chan feels his frustration boil over time, and opens his mouth. Releasing his fire attack, Ataru is burnt to a crisp. Coughing up a smoke cloud, Ataru quickly shakes off the charcoal remains. "Tell me why you want to see Lum!" 

Ataru glares at Ten Chan. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Ten Chan smiles. Ataru realises what he just said. Ten Chan is happy. Ataru has finally proved his worth in Ten Chan's books. "Well Then, Ataru you Baka, are we going to go?" Ataru scratches his head. "It was that easy? You'll take me to see Lum?" Ten Chan nods. "But, if you don't hurry, Lum will erase her memories, and you'll be forgotten!" Ataru nods his head reverently and quickly changes. Facing Ten Chan, Ataru nods his readiness. 

Walking down the hallway, Lum smartens herself up. Adjusting her tiger bikini, she takes a deep breath then enters the chamber. There she finds her family sitting down, waiting for her. A female doctor approaches Lum and motions her to the seat. Lum takes a deep breath and follows the woman. Positioning herself comfortably, Lum closes her eyes and awaits the erasure process. "Darling…" She sighs. "LUMUUUU…!" Lum's eyes pop open. Looking around, She can only see family members. "Just my imagination…Darling doesn't want me…" she closes her eyes, and nods her approval to the doctor. "LUM! DON"T DO IT! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" Crashing into the chamber, Ataru slips on the shiny surface and goes crashing into the chair where Lum sits.

Sending the bolted chair flying into the wall, Lum crashes down onto Ataru's lap. "Darling!" Lum is surprised to see Ataru in her home, on her planet! Ataru lets out a wounded cough before repeating his words. "Lum, I love you…" A look of pure shock passes Lum's face. Turning to look at her family, Lum can see mixed emotions. Smiling, Invader takes a step forward and bellows at Lum. "Well Lum, what's your reply?" Lum looks at her family hopefully, and is greeted with numerous nods of approval. Turning back to face Ataru, Lum hugs him forcefully. "Darling!" Smiling, Ataru is glad that he is with Lum again. Glad that she's in his arms. Lum beams at Ataru, happy that he really does love her. Ataru coughs nervously. "Lum, please don't ever forget me…" Lum nods happily. 

Returning to earth the next day, Lum and Ataru are holding hands while walking to school. Seeing Shinobu up ahead, Ataru pushes Lum away and runs toward Shinobu. Frowning with disgust and annoyance, Lum prepares an electric shock. "DARLING!" she yells as she fires it at the Womaniser. 

--------------------)(---------------------

Final Note---) It was mentioned in my reviews that Lum has lost her fighter spirit in this story, which is true is suppose. But she waits around for ages, and although she knows Ataru likes her through common gestures (grabbing her before she trips etc) an actual confession hasn't been said… isn't she allowed to get depressed and want to give up? Or even try?…I don't know…  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm VERY grateful you even took the time to read! Yahao! Please, keep them coming! *^ ^*   
Anime Onie….


End file.
